Surveillance
by CaptainChaos
Summary: A cold stake-out starts to warm up!


Disclaimer; I don't own CSI, or the characters, just funnin' with 'em, so don't sue me.

Rating : PG

Spoliers : None

Synopsis: A cold night on watch gets suprisingly heated for two characters.

Chapter One

Sara Sidle twisted her neck almost impossibly further around to look over the back of the car seat and out of the window behind the driver. Not seeing anything on the deserted street she shivered and sat back, snuggling down into her coat.

'How do you guys do this all the time?' she asked.

'Do what?' Jim Brass was sat behind the wheel sipping on a paper cup full of coffee.

'Surveillance.'

'This isn't surveillance Sara,' he growled. 'We're just waiting for the suspect to return so we can get that knife out of his possession and into the lab to tie it to the old ladies murder.'

'So what's wrong with the SWAT guys barging in and dragging him out?'

'You're only complaining because it's cold. We make sure he's the one visiting this house before we go stream rolling in there. It's well known he in all probability killed that cop in Canada last year but it wasn't proven. And I want him. BAD. I owe him.'

'So in the meantime we get to shiver our butts off.' Sara shuddered as if to emphasize her feelings.

'You can go back to the lab and I can manage on my own ya know.' Brass suddenly sounded more than a little irritated. The coffee was awfullly bitter so he wound the window down part way a threw it across the street.

'Grouch!' Sara sniffed and hugged herself a little closer than before.'So why's this guy so important to you anyway? I mean I've seen you focused before but man you've been like the devil possessed with this guy.' Moments later a set of car lights appeared at the end of the houses. Slowly it crawled along.

'He's checking it out,' observed Brass.

'I think he's alone,' added Sara her eyes squinting in the poorly lit road.

'Shit, he's heading straight for us.' As the car came ever nearer inch by inch, Brass rubbed his head in an attempt to shake a plan free. Throwing the empty cup behind him, Sara let out a squeal as the detective gathered the folds of her coat into his hands and jerked her almost into the drivers seat with him.

'What the hell.......?' she managed to say before Brass' mouth encased hers just as the car rolled past. Sara's arms pushed against his chest but she discovered he was far stronger as he held onto her in a vice like grip. Jim kept his eyes open and watched the car disappear around the corner thanks to the mirror. Only then did he relax. Sara's face was bright red, a complete picture of anger.

'What the flamin' hell are you doing you......you.....you old _pervert!'_

'Hey, that was our target.'

'_And?'_

'And, it's him alright.'

'_The point being?'_

Brass sighed, 'That was Tony Genero. The Moriarty to my Sherlock Holmes.'

'And having never met this man, you know this is the guy because?' Jim pulled at his coat and tugging down his tie, started unbuttoning his shirt. Sara looked horrified.

'Hold it right there Mister!' She held her hands to her face, covering her eyes in mock dramatic effect. 'It's not enough you just kiss me,now you're undressing. What's next, you turn the radio on and it's playing the striptease?'

'Look....Sara, look at my shoulder.' The CSI lowered her hands slowly and saw Jim with exposed left shoulder joint. From shoulder to armpit ran a deep red, jaggered scar. 'Genero did this to me over twenty years ago back in Jersey. Son of a bitch stuck me with a Bowie knife when I was a rookie detective. I chased him down for 6 blocks before cornering him in an alley and this what I got for my trouble. My career was almost over before it started.'

'Ouch, that still looks sore.'Sara resisited the urge to run her finger along the wound although she found it fascinating.

'I ain't gonna forget that bastard in a hurry. If he gets wind we're waiting, then we're screwed and I want him bad for this. I'm sorry for kissing you but.....' Something in the mirror caught his attention. 'The car's back,' he breathed as car headlamps came into brighter view. Sara threw herself towards the detective, her hands taking in his head and guiding it towards her neck.

'Alright,' she whispered in his ear,' we play it your way.' The car made a second sweep and slowed as it passed the Taurus. The driver peered at the couple who to all intents looked like they were getting a little carried away during their goodnight embraces.

'What's happening?' Jim breathed warm breath against Sara's neck just below the ear lobe.

'He's practically stopped for a look,' she smiled into his hair. It smelt suprisingly fresh to her senses. Then one hand came up and began massaging the base of his neck. Brass snaked his tongue out and ran it from her jaw down to the top of her coat where his mouth began making small kisses. She let out an involuntary gasp and nibbled at the top of his ear. A muffled groan followed bringing the CSI back to her senses. Flicking her eyes back towards the street, she saw the car had parked, the driver still waiting. 'He's still watching.'

'Think he's made us?'

'No, but I think he's making sure everything's what we're making him think he thinks we're doing.' Brass pulled back slightly and looked into her face in the half-light.

'Keep smiling Sara, like I'm telling you everything you want to hear.' Sara nodded and broke out into a huge grin, her hand running up into his short, dark hair. Rubbing her nose against his, her eyes again drifted to the other car.

'He's still there. You'd think this was a peep show.'

'If it makes him go away any quicker, then let's give him one, or at least let him think he's seeing one.'

'What, you don't like this position Captain?'

'CSI Sidle, it's a long time since I've been in this position.......but I never said I didn't like it.' He grinned, but his eyes glowed dark and mischievous.

'What have you got in mind?' she asked suspiciously, but managing to remember to pull his mouth against her neck again. Brass sucked at the slim, white column lightly.

'The back seat,' he announced. 'We turn the heater off, the car gets steamed........you know the rest. Car rocks a little.'

'Wouldn't it be a lot easier to just go over there and shoot him?' Brass chuckled and shook his head, darting his tongue across her throat. Before Sara could answer he captured her lips with his own, but this time there was no resistance as their mouths pressed against each other. The CSI closed her eyes becoming lost in the new sensations she was feeling. Jim drew back suddenly.

'Sorry,' he mumbled apologetically. 'We should get on with this.' Shutting off the heater, Brass pushed himself over the drivers seat into the rear. Keeping his face away from the windows, he lay on his back across the dark interior, head resting against the door. Sara followed suit almost diving head first over her seat and landing on top of the detective.

'Well, well Captain Brass,' Sara smirked, 'Fancy meeting you here.'

'Can you see anything in this position?' Jim asked, his arms going under her thick jacket and resting on her hips.

'And just where do you think your hands are going?'

'Sorry.'

'I didn't say take them away, I just asked where they were going.'

'Not much further if I want to keep them attached to my arms right?' A silent nod from Sara brought the large hands back up her thighs to rest on her hips as she peered out of the window.

'Still there. He's definately watching now.'

'Time to rock the house baby.' Bracing feet againt the opposite door, and his hands against both rear and driver seats, Brass began to make the car sway gently. Breaking out into a fit of giggles, Sara buried her face into his neck and tried desperately to stiffle the full blown laughter that was threatening to break out any moment. The warm breath on his throat had an instant effect on the man. He closed his eyes and tried deperately to concentrate his thoughts to the job but couldn't keep them in check quick enough to stop a satisfied sigh escaping from somewhere deep causing Sara to lift her head. Now her mouth was only an inch or so from his own.

'This car needs to steam a little quicker,' she whispered brushing her lips across his causing Jim's eyes to fly open.

'What do _you_ have in mind Miss?'

TBC?


End file.
